


I been feeling high when I touch your body

by notasawrap



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Architect Louis Tomlinson, Blow Jobs, Boxer Harry Styles, Dance Routine, Face-Fucking, Fights, First Dates, Fucking, Gym Sex, Gyms, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Personal Trainer Liam, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Subdrop, kind of?, liam's louis' best friend, not at all but quite, then the filthy tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasawrap/pseuds/notasawrap
Summary: When Louis wakes up the next day, his neck aches from sleeping on his couch, and Harry's gone, but on the table in front of him is a post-it that says:'You drooled on my shirt a bit but it was really cute. I'm off to the gym, hopefully I can see you again soon.’Harry is a boxer, Louis is an architect and Liam is the worst cupid that could ever exist.





	I been feeling high when I touch your body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetums/gifts).



> I got the best prompts so it was really hard for me to choose just one, but boxer Harry was the one I loved the most.
> 
> This story doesn't make any sense but it's still my baby and I love it so as much. Hopefully you like it too.
> 
> I wanna thanks to _Emma_ and _Katherine_. They both helped my a lot, cause till two weeks ago this was just a big disaster, so I'm enormously grateful with them for the help, I have no words to express my gratitude.
> 
> Title comes from Zayn's song "Flight Of The Stars"

Louis hates waking up early.  
  
He hates it, for his day doesn't start until after ten o'clock, and after he has had his daily cuppa. Louis without his tea in the morning is likely to be grumpy for the rest of the day. That's why he’s not yet sure why he is out of bed at eight o'clock in the morning, wearing sweatpants and a huge sweater that doesn't do a thing to keep the cold from seeping into his arms. He walks down the pavement, grumbling under his breath, with his hands buried in the pockets to try to conserve as much body heat as possible.  
  
It's all Liam's fault. Liam Fucking Payne and his puppy eyes to which Louis can never deny anything.  
  
It had been two nights ago that they had been sprawled on the sofa in Louis' flat, playing FIFA, when Liam had asked Louis to _‘please help me finish perfecting a new fitness routine for me to put into practice with the class in the nine o'clock block, before they return from their short break’_ . Louis had refused at first, a resounding ‘no’ escaping from his lips while he was focused on the television, ready to score the goal that would earn him the victory. His best friend had insisted more but Louis had remained firm in his decision, furiously pressing the control buttons. He managed to score the goal that crowned him the champion of the game and now, Liam would have to invite him to lunch for a whole month.  
  
Louis had not even thought about it, too focused on having won and his reward. When he had turned to look at Liam and do his victory dance, he found a pair of bright, big, brown eyes and two plush lips turned into a pout. Louis couldn't refuse any more after that.  
  
And now Louis is here: halfway to the gym where Liam works, at eight o'clock in the fucking morning, cold and without his tea.  
  
Fuck it.  
  
Louis arrives in time to find Liam starting his warm-up routine; his best friend greets him with a vague hand gesture and Louis grunts and pouts. He wants it to be clear to Liam how much he doesn't agree with this.  
  
He takes a seat on one of the benches located on the right side of the room and, putting the hood over his head and pushing his hands back into his pockets, he tries to doze for a moment.  
  
That never happens because a minute later, Liam is collapsing next to Louis and putting an arm around the blue-eyed man's shoulders. Louis grunts, shrugs him off, and opens his eyes to look at his best friend.  
  
Liam's smile is bright, and he looks like Louis usually looks at ten o'clock in the morning (after he has had his first cuppa).  
  
"Man, I almost thought you weren’t coming," Liam scolds lightly, the smile never leaving his face.  
  
Louis pushes a hand out of his pocket just to be able to show his middle finger to his friend. "Fuck you."  
  
Liam smiles even more, if possible.  
  
"Calm down, big baby," Liam teases, "I brought homemade tea for you, just the way you like it."  
  
Louis lights up at this, and he stands up just as Liam does, following him across the room until they get to where Liam usually leaves his things. There's a thermos next to his bag and a small cup that Louis has seen too many times in Liam's flat.  
  
"At least I'm getting something good from this," Louis says with a snarl, receiving the cup Liam offers him. His hands heat up instantly and he almost moans in pleasure at that, and the wonderful smell that reaches his nostrils.  
  
"You're also going to get a free breakfast when we get out of here, so you're welcome." Louis doesn't thank Liam for that, (his best friend is an idiot), but he really appreciates it. He almost never has time to have breakfast before going to work, with the mess of schedules he has in the company, that's mostly impossible .  
  
"Whatever," Louis sputters instead, taking a seat in a chair and sipping his cuppa. The tea tastes delicious, and Louis feels just a little happier about this. It's not like he's going to tell Liam that —he still had to wake up before ten.  
  
Liam waits patiently for Louis to finish his drink before he starts talking about the technical things Louis has become accustomed to hearing since he met the brown-haired man.  
  
"So I was thinking about adding different dances to the routine, like the first twenty minutes are zumba or some other dance, before moving to the machines, as that's what we usually do," Liam explains softly, walking around the room as he moves some things away from floor, "But I don't want it to be the usual zumba that other coaches do, so I thought I should add some boxing techniques, nothing too heavy, but not on the monotonous side of the routine." Louis nods, humming softly. "That's why you're here: I think we have to practice a bit of that part before actually putting it into the rotation," Liam concludes, putting his hands on his hips and looking from one side of the room to the other, a satisfied smile appearing on his face.  
  
"I think there are a couple of flaws in your plan, mate," Louis says, finally standing up, "First of all, I don't know shit about boxing techniques, and secondly, I've never in my fucking life danced zumba, much less seen a routine."  
  
He stands next to Liam, awaiting an answer, but before Liam can say anything, the door through which Louis entered less than thirty minutes ago swings open, and a walking dream enters. Louis' mouth goes slack.  
  
The man in question is wearing a tank top with the hood pulled over his head, and shorts reaching to his knees, with a bag hanging from his left shoulder and a pair of training gloves on his right. They strike against his muscled tattooed arms with each step he moves closer. Louis is stunned, to say the least.  
  
"Hey, man," Liam greets the newcomer. He lifts his head, pulling the hood off of his face and smiling at Liam, as he reaches out to shake Liam's hand. "Just in time."  
  
"Hey, Li, how's everything?" the man asks, his gaze moving slightly to Louis before he refocuses on Liam. They greet each other animatedly for a couple of minutes, and Liam talks a bit about Niall, when the enigma of a man asks. Both are ignoring Louis' presence as if he did not exist, not even a simple gesture of hand or head. Yuck.  
  
"Man, I’m really excited to be able to develop this idea," Liam says excitedly, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.  
  
"That's amazing, man, I'm glad to help you out with this."  
  
"I know, I even just explained to Louis what I want to do with this new routine and... oh."  
  
Of course. Louis has to refrain from rolling his eyes.  
  
When the two of them turn to look at Louis, the blue-eyed man has his arms crossed over his chest and his left eyebrow arched, his lips in a tight line.  
  
"Lou," Liam says softly, Louis' posture doesn't change, he even cocks his hip out a little to prove his point—that he hates to be ignored, of course. He then notices the other man's eyes on him, scanning up and down his body, almost devouring him with his gaze, a blush spreading across his milky cheeks when he realises Louis has caught him staring. Louis is not going to show that he is proud of it; instead, he arches his eyebrow even more when the other man's gaze finds his. He does his best to not run out of breath. The stranger's eyes (at least for Louis) are green, like the most precious emeralds.  
  
Liam moves closer to Louis, sliding a hand around his waist. Louis elbows him in the ribs hard enough for Liam to bend over and let out a dry laugh.  
  
"Harry, this is my best friend Louis. Louis, this is Harry, a professional boxer who will be helping us with the routine," Liam is breathless by the time he finishes, but he has straightened back up.  
  
_Harry_ . Louis repeats it in his mind. It sounds so sophisticated.  
  
Harry takes a step closer to Louis and stretches his hand out. Louis takes it, Harry's hand engulfing his almost completely. He shouldn't like it as much as it does. "Harry," he introduces in a low voice, squeezing Louis' hand but not letting it go immediately.  
  
"I think that's what I heard, mate," Louis says simply, diverting his gaze for a fraction of second to where their hands are still held. The way his heart beats against his ribcage is not normal.  
  
"Louis," Harry murmurs softly, the letters rolling from his tongue like honey.  
  
God, Louis barely knows him and he already knows he's going to be so fucked up.  
  
Louis licks his lips, finally letting go of Harry's hand after Liam clears his throat more than once, probably feeling awkward about the way Louis is looking at Harry as if he wants to feast on him. Honestly, no one can blame him. Louis turns around to face Liam.  
  
"So," Louis says, looking briefly at Harry over shoulder. He smiles at the fact that Harry is staring at his arse unashamedly. He licks his upper lip and finishes saying to Liam, "What have you got ready so far?"  
  
Liam claps his hands together and begins to explain what they will do, telling them about the basics and why this idea developing well is so important to him.  
  
"So..." Liam says after they have finished with the basic exercises, and have gone through the part he had planned already, "Here would be where we would include the boxing routine mixed with zumba. It won’t be very complicated, if we take into account that there are movements that we have already practiced with the group before," Liam says, signaling between Harry and him. Harry agrees to that and shows Liam with a thumbs up.  
  
The green-eyed man doesn't say anything, and Louis watches him while he moves towards where he left his things minutes ago. Harry leans down to take his gloves. Louis really is not expecting when Harry pulls his shirt over his head and puts it aside with the rest of his things, leaving a rough expanse of sweaty, pearly skin littered with different tattoos. Louis chokes on his spit, but is able to cover it with a fake cough.  
  
"Jesus," he mumbles under his breath when he has composed himself. Louis returns his gaze to Harry, just to see him pushing his hands inside the training gloves; He doesn't even wrap gauze around his hands, but Louis doesn't pay much attention to that.  
  
Louis instinctively walks to where Harry is when he notices him struggling with adjusting the laces around the wrists. Harry looks at him without saying anything, as Louis takes his right arm and wraps the tie around, repeating the same action with the other arm.  
  
Louis can’t stop himself from appreciating Harry's tattoos; the huge butterfly tattooed on his abdomen, which Louis wants to run his tongue over, or the laurels tattooed on each side of his waist, that stick out of the waistband of his shorts, where Louis would like to leave teeth marks or lovely bruises.  
  
Harry is looking directly into his eyes when Louis looks up, a slight smile parting his lips.  
  
"Hey," Louis says softly, his tongue feels heavy in his mouth, and his throat feels like he’s  swallowed sand. He bites the inside of his cheek to contain a silly smile that threatens to escape his lips.

  
"Hey, yourself," Harry greets back, taking a step close. It's weird, this moment, and the fact that Louis feels so comfortable and in tune with someone he met less than an hour ago. "Thanks for that," he says, referring to the help with the gloves.  
  
Louis shrugs, acting as nonchalant as he can, "I guess you should ask me out then," he says as if it’s nothing, even though he can feel his cheeks warming and Liam's eyes burning on his back. Louis ignores him.  
  
"I should, yes," Harry responds instead, and his smile grows even bigger. He nods one last time, "I guess we should do what we came here for, otherwise Liam's going to tear his hair out." Louis giggles.  
  
Louis doesn't say that he would stay this way a bit longer, just to annoy Liam, instead, he steps back and turns to look at his friend, a small smile on his face and his cheeks hot and rosy.  
  
"Can we do this now?" Liam grunts, rolling his eyes and turning around, "Jesus," he gasps. Louis lets out another giggle, but follows his best friend.  


  
**x**  


  
Louis doesn't see or hear anything from Harry during the following week.  
  
He had managed to scribble his phone number on a crumpled paper and give it to Harry, before he had to rush to the office for papers he needed to work on at home urgently. Louis had left the gym with a promise of an early call and an invitation to a date (Harry's words).  
  
He’d been so involved in work that he forgot about Harry that day, but the next day Harry was on his mind, and after that Louis had not been able to get him out of there.  
  
Louis waited patiently for a call, but it never came.  
  
There were many reasons why Harry might not have called, like maybe he lost Louis' number, or he was very busy, but the one Louis couldn't stop coming back to again and again was that maybe Harry was not as interested as he had seemed.  
  
You see, Louis knows that they had good chemistry, and for the rest of the time they spent at the gym that day, Harry wouldn't take his eyes off him; but that may mean little or nothing these days.  
  
Louis even went so far as to ask Liam if Harry asked about him, but all he got was a, "Harry has not been here for days, mate" in response.  
  
Louis has lost all hope with Harry, although he thinks they would have worked just fine together, and he is a bit sad because he couldn't even get Harry to fuck him.  
  
Really sad.  
  
Louis is finishing getting dressed to deliver some papers to the office, when he hears his mobile start to vibrate somewhere near the coffee table. He ignores it, obviously, what he’s doing is way more important.

Ten minutes later, Louis is ready to leave, so he takes his things and after verifying that he has everything mobile, wallet, keys and obviously the papers, he leaves his flat.

He doesn’t even check who called him.

 

**x**

 

Louis is relieved.

He just left the papers with his secretary, and honestly he finally feels like he can properly breathe again. He has had the busiest days of his life during the last week. He’s had this great project that he’s been working on for some time, but this week he had been desperate, and not able to concentrate most of the time. But now he has succeeded. And now that he's done with it Louis can go to his flat, get dressed in the comfiest clothes he has, and be lazy for the rest of the day and weekend; Yeah, that's exactly what he’ll do.

Louis is waiting for the lift, trying not to make eye contact with any of the people around him (which is weird because these are his co-workers and Louis shouldn't feel as out of place around them as he does), when his mobile starts ringing loudly with the melody of ‘It Wasn't Me'. Louis had forgotten to change it back to the one he had before when Liam had selected it as his default tone yesterday, when they were having lunch. Honestly, Louis needs to stop trusting his best friend with his things.

Louis moves away from the small group of people waiting for the lift and he takes the device out of his pocket, then taking it to his ear, "I hate you," is the first thing that escapes his mouth when he speaks.

"I miss you too, man," Liam says softly, and Louis can even hear the laughter in his voice. Louis snorts, rolling his eyes and walking back to the lift, entering behind the others. "No, but seriously, I feel like an eternity has passed since we saw each other."

"We had lunch yesterday," Louis recalls out loud, frowning slightly, even though his friend cannot see him. He leaves the lift when it stops on the ground floor and walks towards the exit. He’s in such a good mood that he will even walk home today.

"It's not the same," Liam emphasises, and then clears his throat. "What’re you doing?" he asks. Louis can hear background sounds, other people talking.

"I'm not up to anything, man, just walking home," Louis says simply, he's not going to reveal his plans for the afternoon to Liam, of course, Louis knows better than that.

"Do you want to come to the gym?"

Louis snorts. "Why would I want to do that?" he replies, a tinge of mockery in his voice.

"We could have lunch together," Liam suggests.

"We did that same thing just yesterday, and the day before," Louis hums, "I think I'll pass today."

"Okay, then we could buy some of the sweets from that bakery you like, and talk a little instead," Liam tries again, a very bad attempt indeed.

"No, thanks but no."

"Louuuuu," Liam grumbles. Louis can almost see the scowl, the doggie eyes and the lips formed in a pout. Ha, Louis is not going to fall for that, like he did the last time, much less if he's not looking Liam in the eye.

"Liam," Louis says in the same tone, stopping at a curb.

"You're being difficult," Liam complains, Louis can hear the pout.

"You're acting weird, and you're not doing anything to get me closer to wanting to go to the gym, much less when I can go home and be lazy for the rest of the day." Oh, shit.

"I have a surprise for you," Liam says slowly, easily ignoring what Louis just said, "And I know you're going to love it, but you have to come here if you want to have it. It's even better than staying in and doing nothing all day."

"I don't think so," Louis says stubbornly.

"Louis," there is a warning in Liam's voice this time. God, Louis hates him so much. Determined, he's going to get himself a new best friend.

"Okay, you got me, I'll be there in fifteen," Louis says, surrendering.

One afternoon in the gym, that will have to do for now.

 

**x**

 

Louis takes his time. Just to prove his point, he takes 35 minutes to get to the gym (he took a moment to go and eat some of the pastries he likes in his new favorite bakery), but Liam knows him all too well, so the only thing that he says when he sees Louis enter the room where he normally teaches classes, is "I thought you would take longer," a huge smile gracing his face.

Louis purses his lips and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Hope you have a hell of a surprise for me, otherwise I'll fucking kill you."

Liam just laughs at those words, bending over at his stomach, like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard in his life.

He is so fucking nervous. Louis knows there must be something Liam is hiding from him.

"I swear, Liam, that if—-" Louis is cut off when suddenly Liam straightens up, and he gives Louis a look that the can’t decipher, before passing by his side and leaving the room. Louis follows him immediately, ready to argue, because he’s supposed to be given a surprise (or at home being the laziest shit), but he stops halfway when his eyes immediately find Harry's.

It is brief, and Louis swallows dry. It’s weird.

Louis feels his heart start to beat strongly against his ribcage, as if it wants to escape his body. Louis definitely wants to escape this place. For some reason, having Harry just a few feet away feels awkward, because Louis really likes him (even though they have only met once) and he doesn’t know much about Harry. But that's the thing, Louis wants to know everything about Harry. And it looks like Harry doesn't even want to be near him. He didn’t even smile a little when their eyes met!

Louis takes a deep breath. God, his fingers feel tingly.

He licks his lips.

Harry doesn’t like Louis; that’s likely a fact. And that’s okay, honestly, but Louis still wants to be fucked by him.

“Fuck it,” he mutters to himself. It’s all or nothing and now’s the time.

Louis breathes deeply and turns around. Harry is in front of him now.

God. He is so beautiful; Louis can’t stop looking at him. His big green eyes, long lashes, strong jaw, fuck, his lips are shapely and so plush. Louis want to kiss him so badly.

‘Fuck it’ Louis thinks just as he leans forward and presses his lips against Harry’s, his hands finding their way to his shoulders.

It feels so good. Harry’s lips are soft and warm, and they fit perfectly. Louis hums appreciatively, just as Harry's lips press against his harder, and his hands round his waist and pull him closer.

They kiss softly for a moment, then rough, and move back to soft again in a matter of seconds.

Harry is the first to pull away to take a deep breath. Louis does the same, but just as quickly, he is being kissed again. Louis takes it. He opens up his mouth for Harry to let the his tongue explore, licking up and down and back out to lick the seam of his mouth. Louis moans lowly, Harry's teeth tugging his bottom lip harshly.

"God, need you to fuck me. Now," Louis mumbles against Harry's lips. Harry takes a shallow breath, and then he’s pecking Louis' cheeks, forehead, nose, lips and then goes to mouth at his neck and bites down on the skin he sucks into his mouth. Louis whines embarrassingly loud. He's relieved there's no people around to hear him.

"Oi, not in my gym!" Liam yells from the other side of the room. Louis giggles hard, putting the back of his hand over his mouth to cover it.

Harry licks a long strip up Louis neck and then pulls away, his eyes finding Louis' immediately. Harry’s face is flushed and his eyes are lust-filled; Louis can see he wants just the same thing; a fuck.

Harry leans in and kisses Louis again, hard but too fucking brief. "I'm going to take a shower to wash the sweat off my body, but we can finish this at your place when I'm done, I mean, if you're up for it,"

"Obviously," Louis says, breathless.

Just imagining Harry in there, naked, with water splashed all over his body, and his big hands lathering soap all over himself. God, Louis' mouth waters at the thought.

He swallows dry, "I'll wait here for you."

"'Kay, babe," Harry pecks him one last time, and then he is off to the back of the gym where the showers are.

Louis stays frozen in the same place for three whole minutes. His skin is prickly and he can feel sweat rolling down his back. Then, it’s decided, he’s gonna take a shower. Liam isn't even looking at him anymore, so Louis can do whatever he wants.

 

**x**

 

The first thing Louis hears when he enters the showers is a loud "fuck," that indisputably came out of Harry's mouth. Then there is the sound of water hitting the tiles, and Harry cursing again.

Louis moves to where he thinks the sound is coming from, and he slowly swings the door open. What he sees in front of him leaves him breathless, and super horny.

Harry's there (thank fuck), his face down as he lets the water splash over his back. His body is long and broad and Louis wants to lick him all over, but what really punches the air out of him, is that Harry has his hand wrapped around himself as he pumps rapidly. His cock is long and thick, the head angry red, and the shaft full of veins.

Harry's eyes are shut tightly, and it looks like he didn't hear the creak of the door when Louis opened it. Louis chews on his bottom lip as he pushes the door closed behind him.

Harry raises his head so quickly that Louis is surprised he didn't pull a muscle. He releases his hard cock, and opens up his mouth to say something, but before he can, Louis is tilting his head down and looking up at Harry through his lashes.

"Can't believe you left me there alone, to come in here and have fun all by yourself," Louis manages to let out, he even pouts.

Harry presses his lips together as he scans Louis' body up and down, his gaze focusing way too long on his groin. He may or may not be able to see the shape of Louis’ half-hard cock. Harry looks speechless, and Louis takes the opportunity to move closer to him. He doesn't think twice when he wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders, Harry's hands finding their way to his hips. Louis doesn't care that there's cold water pouring down over him now, or that he doesn't have extra clothes in here.

He can borrow Liam's when he's done.

Louis stands on his tiptoes and presses a kiss to Harry's mouth, humming appreciatively as their tongues meet. Harry groans as Louis nibbles at his bottom lip softly and cards his fingers through his hair.

Harry's hard cock is pressing against Louis’ thigh, so he makes the best of it by rutting up against it. Harry moans, his hands sliding down to grab a handful of Louis' arse cheeks and squeezes hard.

Harry's the first to pull away, but Louis takes that opportunity to start planting kisses all over his skin. He sucks on the sensitive spot below his ear and nibbles at his earlobe, sucking it into his mouth as he tugs harshly on his hair, Harry's little groans encouraging him to keep going.

"You're so hot," Louis babbles as his lips find Harry's again, "Wanted you to fuck me since the first time I saw you," he confesses, moaning a little too loud.

Harry begins to undo the buttons of his shirt. Louis lets him, wanting to finally feel the skin-on-skin contact that he has longed for.

"Guess you did," Harry says roughly, pulling Louis’ shirt off his body and letting it fall on the floor, "Look at you, couldn't even wait for me to get out of here," he tsks, their eyes meeting, his greens boring into Louis' blues. "So hungry for my cock that you snuck in here," Harry licks his lips and pecks Louis', "Though, I gotta admit that looking at you is better than wanking to the thought of you, but I still want to have you sprawled out for me, letting me fuck you hard and nice," Louis gasps, nodding his head frantically just to prove how much he wants the same.

The next time they kiss, it's rough and heated; Harry's hands are over every inch of Louis' body that he can reach, his fingertips caressing his sensitive spots.

Louis is breathless, and hard as a rock, as he lets himself fall to his knees in front of Harry, and presses his forehead to his thigh for a second so he can fill his lungs with air.

"Gonna suck you," Louis says decisively, raising his head to look Harry in the eye.

Harry is smirking as if this is the best thing that's ever happened to him. Louis is sure it is. Not everyday you have him dropping to his knees in his best friend's workplace to suck you off, that's certainly a privilege.

Louis is soaked and Harry still hasn't made a move shut off the shower. Louis doesn't ask him to, though, he barely cares.

He winks at Harry and then moves his gaze straight to his groin. Harry's cock is so hard, and the head is so red, that it looks painful. Thankfully, Louis is here to take care of the matter.

He runs one of his hands up and down Harry's right thigh and kisses up a path over the cold skin, sucking some into his mouth hard enough to form a bruise. Harry hisses.

Louis continues that for all of a minute, before he gets too eager to have Harry's dick in him.

He moves his hand off Harry's thigh, and wraps his fingers around the base of his cock, giving a slight squeeze that rips a loud growl out of Harry's lush mouth.

He moves his hand up and down a couple of times and then slides his tongue from the base to the head in a long stripe, licking up the precum pooling on the tip, and moaning at the taste of it.

Harry inhales sharply, and he slips his fingers between Louis' wet strands of hair, tugging slightly.

Louis opens his mouth, closes it around the tip and sucks, hollowing his cheeks while he works the shaft with his hand. "Taste so good," he mutters to himself as he takes a deep breath, appreciating Harry's salty flavour on his tongue.

He dives in after that, wrapping his lips around the head and sliding down as far as he can go, his nose grazing the soft hairs at the base of Harry's cock. Louis hums around it, shutting his eyes and enjoying the sensation of Harry's thick dick inside his mouth, heavy on his tongue.

"God, you're so good, baby," Harry praises, just as his hold on Louis' hair tightens when he starts moving up and down around the length, letting out breathy moans every time he pulls off. Louis sucks the head into his mouth again and laps around it while he pumps the shaft. Harry groans loudly, thrusting lightly into Louis' lustful mouth every once in a while.

Louis is beaming. Well, as much as he can be.

He swallows Harry's cock, taking it back down his throat and holding it there for a few seconds. He uses his other hand to touch Harry's skin as a way to keep himself grounded; he's already feeling dizzy and tingly all over.

Harry is the one to take his cock out of Louis’ mouth this time, pushing Louis' head back while he pants. "Look at me, baby," he says, "Wanna admire how you look with my cock stuffed in your mouth." Louis blinks his eyes open slowly, their eyes meeting again after a few seconds. "You're so fucking gorgeous, Louis," he grunts out, then rubs the head of his cock against his parted lips, "Can I come on your face?" he asks with a slap of his prick to Louis’ cheek.

"Yeah," Louis says, after a few seconds of catching up with what Harry asked him, "Want it," he states.

Harry breathes out a "fuck" and grips his cock hard, rubbing it over Louis’ lips a few times to smear the precum there. Louis licks it gratefully, making a pleased sound when Harry begins to stroke his cock. It doesn't take long for Louis to feel Harry's stomach clenching and then he’s spilling his load all over Louis’ face, white ribbons of come falling onto his lips, cheeks and chin.

Louis allows himself to be manhandled over Harry's lap, only helping by wrapping his hands around his neck. "Gonna take care of you," Harry says, biting Louis' jaw as he unbuttons his trousers and pulls them down, along with his boxers, enough for Louis' cock to jump out and curl against his stomach. Louis whines, but Harry soothes him quickly, "Shush, baby, it's okay, I'm here and I've got you," Louis nods and lets himself be taken care of.

It only takes a few strokes and swipes over the tip with Harry's hand, and his lips around Louis' nipples, for him to come; shooting white splatters all over his and Harry's chest. Harry kisses him through it, stroking his cock lazily until Louis pulls away and complains plaintively.

Louis lets his eyes fall closed for a few seconds, and the next time he opens them, Harry is murmuring nonsense against his ear.

Louis takes a few seconds to understand what he’s saying, but even when he finally does, he doesn’t comprehend what just happened. "Hey, baby, you back with me?" Harry says, looking relieved when Louis blinks his eyes up at him. "There you are," Harry smiles, planting a kiss on Louis' temple, "You left me for a few minutes," Harry clarifies when he sees the confusion written all over Louis' face. His eyebrows shoot up and he feels a current of embarrassment run through his whole body.

"Oh," he mutters mostly to himself, "Don't need to worry," he says shyly, turning his gaze away from Harry's, "It happened before, with my last boyfriend," he slowly explains, "It's just —I subspaced for a bit. It happens when I'm like, really sated,"

"Guess you love to suck cock then," Harry teases.

Louis rolls his eyes. "Oh, shut it, you big oaf," he huffs out a laugh, feeling the last remnants of embarrassment leave his body, "It's fucking freezing in here," he complains, wrapping his arms around his body, "Can't believe you left the damn shower on for who knows how long. I don't even have any other clothes to wear!"

“Didn’t hear you complaining while you were down there, baby,” Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ body and pulls him in for a kiss. He goes willingly. "I have some spare clothes I can lend you," he says against Louis’ mouth, sucking on his bottom lip.

"They won't fit me," he lets out as they stand up. Harry grabs Louis' shirt from the floor and helps him out of his trousers and shoes.

"They’ll work," Harry says, wrapping a towel around Louis' waist and then doing the same with himself. Louis blushes just a little.

They leave the shower and Louis follows Harry to where he left his bag.

It’s hard to concentrate on one thing. Harry hands Louis a big shirt and sweatpants to match, but won't stop kissing him and touching his body when Louis tries to get dressed. It’s beautifully frustrating.

After they finally have clothes on and Louis’ wet clothes are tucked in Harry's bag, they walk out side-by-side. Louis is only mildly embarrassed when Liam glares at them just as they’re about to leave. He mouths a ‘your fault’ when Liam flips him the bird.

“You love me,” Louis yells, just before the door closes behind them. He turns to look at Harry, smiling when Harry moves closer to him. “Still wanna go to my place?”

“Course,” Harry accepts immediately.

Then they’re off. Louis pretends that he doesn't blush when Harry intertwines their fingers, and ignores the fluttering feeling growing in his belly.

 

**x**

 

It just kind of clicks after that, if Louis says so himself.

They don't fuck that first time, they just make out for a while, with Louis sitting in Harry's lap. Then later, Harry cuddled him against his chest while they watched three seasons of ‘Friends’ (sue them) and then they fell asleep in the couch. Louis’ lips sore and swollen from all the kisses he got.

When Louis wakes up the next day, his neck aches from sleeping on his couch, and Harry's gone, but on the table in front of him is a post-it that says:

‘ _You drooled on my shirt a bit but it was really cute. I'm off to the gym, hopefully can see you again soon!'_

First of all, Louis DOESN'T drool. Yuck. Second of all, he ISN'T cute, he is manly and broad and scary as shit and... well, maybe he is a little bit cute, but that's not something he's going to admit to Harry any time soon, thank you very much.

For the rest, Louis can't help but smile, his stomach fluttering with something he hasn’t felt before. It's lovely but it also scares him... he just met Harry, for god's sake.

Louis puts his mind on other things. He eats cereal, then gets ready for work and is off.

 

**x**

 

The first time they fuck, Louis isn't really sure how it happens. He just knows that one day he was texting Harry that they should go out on a date, and then Harry said that he was about to ask Louis just that, so that's why Louis chooses the place.

They go out to a fancy restaurant. Harry picks Louis up and tries to kiss him but he dodges it because 'I don't kiss in the first date, Harold'. Harry doesn’t call him out on it by saying something like _‘you’ve already sucked my dick_ ' and Louis is really grateful for that.

Louis is nervous at first because he is not used to the whole ‘date’ thing, much less with someone he already likes so much, but it goes pretty well.

They talk about everything and anything. Harry never let’s much slip out about himself, but Louis hardly cares because he himself had a lot to talk about, so he does just that. He talks about his family, tells Harry about his siblings, and lets out a bark of laughter when Harry gasps that his sister ‘would have gone crazy if there had been more after me’.

Louis also talks a bit about his job and what he does; He’s an architect for one of the largest construction companies in London, and has been climbing in his position since he finished his internship there over three years ago.

Times flies by, but Louis barely notices it because he is having the best of times sitting here with this beautiful man.

They eat and chit chat a bit through their meal, but it mostly consists of Harry looking Louis in the eye and doing this thing with his tongue that makes his body heat up all over with lust. Harry pays the bill and somehow they end up in Louis’ flat.

It all starts when they’re in the cab and Harry's hand finds its way to Louis' thigh, starting to rub up and down ever so slowly... the next thing Louis knows, he is sitting on Harry's lap, his hand carding through his hair while Harry's hands are squeezing his arse cheeks and pressing him closer to Harry's chest.

Harry's kissing him roughly, his teeth biting his bottom lip and tugging at it harshly. Louis can't help but moan loudly with every flick of Harry's tongue against his.

He lets one of his hands fall from Harry's hair and puts it between them, where he can feels Harry's hardening prick. He presses down against it, Harry responding by growling in his ear.

"Yeah," Louis breathes out, kissing Harry's strong jaw. Louis grabs the covered cock in a fist and squeezes it. It feels so good in his hand, and the way Harry's hands grip his arse harder is an incredible plus. "Wanna feel you inside of me," Louis cries out loud and his back arches when Harry bites down on a sensitive spot on his neck, "God, you are so good with your hands," he lets go off Harry's cock and instead grabs his own, "And with your dick," he strokes it as much as he can—with the restriction of the clothes—as he grinds down on Harry's lap, looking for some kind relief.

Louis is so lost in himself that he doesn't even hear the little choking sounds coming from the front of the cab.

"Gonna be so good for you, baby," Harry says, possessively grabbing Louis’ bum harder. Louis loves it.

"Gonna fuck me nice and hard?" he asks shyly, a blush coloring his cheeks. He blinks his eyes slowly, looking at Harry through his lashes. Harry nods and starts undoing Louis' fly, pulling out his cock when he finishes. Louis gasps, digging his nails into Harry's shoulder.

"Fuck," he mutters when Harry starts stroking him languidly, his eyes never leaving Louis’. "Haz," Louis cries out, when Harry twists his hand and presses his thumb over the slit to spread the precum over the head of Louis' prick, "God," he swears, crashing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss. Harry swallows every little sound that escapes from his mouth and encourages him to keep going by mumbling filthy things.

"Already know how gorgeous you look with my cock down your throat, bet you look even better with it up your arse, right?"

Louis chokes on a moan, breathless and speechless. "Harry," his voice comes out more like a wrecked growl, Harry’s grip on his cock tightening painfully, “Gonna come,” he voices out with unsteady breath and his head fuzzy.

Louis is on the edge, and he’s looking forward to it, but then Harry’s hand releases his cock. He kisses Louis harshly when he tries to complain and the cab comes to a halt. Harry mutters against his mouth, “We’re here,” and tucks Louis’ dick back into his pants.

Louis whimpers, pouting because he’s still painfully hard and his trousers are the worst restraint.

“Go up there,” Harry says sweetly, peppering Louis’ face with light kisses. Louis swallows the lump in his throat. “Get naked and on your hands and knees for me, will you babe?” Harry asks nicely, pecking Louis’ lips.

“I will, yeah,” Louis says after a few seconds. He pulls Harry in for a deep kiss, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue, “Don’t take too long,” he stutters and then, with shaky legs, climbs out the cab. He wants to run upstairs, get naked and ready for Harry, but his erection bothers him when he walks, so he takes his time. Luckily, he only lives on the second floor. As soon as he's able to enter his place, leaving the door ajar behind him, so Harry can get in when he arrives, he undoes his fly and pulls his trousers down, shaking his feet out of his shoes. Louis wraps a hand around the base of his boxer-covered cock and exhales a shaky breath..

He is so damn horny, so hard he can't even think straight and he could come on the spot. But he doesn’t want that; He wants to be a good boy for Harry. That doesn't stop him from stripping off his blazer and button down shirt while making his way to his bedroom. Louis starts playing with one of his nipples as he steps into the room and with his other hand tries to pull down his boxers. It’s a bit hard but he succeeds after a few seconds. He sits on the bed and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It doesn't work much and he doesn't try harder. Instead, he rummages in his bedside table until he finds a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms, that he takes out. He places them next to him on the bed, where he can easily grab them.

His hard dick is pressing against his stomach and it hurts to not take care of it, but Louis leaves it as he sits on the mattress, his back pressed against the headboard and his legs spread as wide as possible.

He knows that Harry told him to wait him on his hands and knees but he’s going to take advantage of this moment alone.

Louis breathes raggedly as he coats two of his fingers with a generous amount of lube and rubs them to warm up the gel. He licks his dry lips and shuts his eyes, letting all of the sensations get to him.

He moves his hand down and rubs his index finger against his rim, a shallow breath escaping his mouth. “Fuck,” he mutters to himself, slowly pressing his index finger inside. He chews on his bottom lip to try to contain all the all the sounds that try to come out of his mouth, even with such slight action.

Louis teases himself for a while, pulling his finger in and out slowly as he pinches his nipples with his free hand. Little breathy moans escaping his mouth every now and then. He does this for a while until he can’t take anymore, because he feels as if he could explode at any minute, his hard cock practically screaming at him for relief. He barely remembers Harry when he presses two fingers inside and scissors them, stretching out his hole and adding a third when he’s loose enough.

“Fuck, yeah,” he mutters to himself as he finally finds his prostate, licking his sore lips he pushes his fingers out and then back in again, a loud moan escaping his mouth. He can’t help but start grinding his hips down with every jab of his fingers in his hole. He has his eyes tightly pressed and he can feel a thin layer of sweat slowly covering several parts of his body, and drops sliding down his temple. It's incredible but it's not fucking enough and Louis is getting more frustrated with every second that goes by and Harry isn’t—

“Oh, fuck,” Louis hears a muffled yell. He stops his movements with his fingers buried deep inside of him and blinks his eyes open, his eyes taking a little longer to get used to the dim light around the room, but when that happens he can see Harry clearly standing by the door, with his eyes as wide open as his mouth while he's gripping his still clothed cock.

Louis breathes a sound of relief, easing his fingers out and rising on his knees. His hands and thighs are trembling but he doesn’t give a fuck, cause Harry’s finally here and as soon as he's naked, Louis is going to ride him like there's no tomorrow. Yeah.

“C’mere,” Louis whines, stretching out his hand towards Harry. This single gesture seems to pull Harry out of his trance because the next second he is stumbling onto the bed, clumsily trying to pull off his trousers even though he has not undone his damn fly. Louis would laugh if he were not so desperate to have Harry inside him.

Soon enough their hands finally meet and Louis pulls Harry closer, until he can press their lips together.

Louis moans, his eyes shutting as Harry's tongue slips past his lips and licks inside his cavity, their teeth bumping every now and then, and spit escaping through the corners of their mouths.

“God, fuck me now,” Louis whines against Harry’s mouth, skimming his hands down Harry’s torso until he finds the waistband of his trousers and moves forward to undo his fly.

Harry cards his hands through Louis' hair and pulls it, pushing him away a bit and breathing against his chin.

"Look how desperate you look, even after having three fingers inside of you," he bites Louis' jaw harshly, ripping a moan out of his mouth, "So fucking naughty putting on a show for me." Harry pecks Louis' mouth and then bends down to start sucking marks on his collarbones. Finally Louis can pull Harry's trousers and boxers down his thighs. “Can't wait to be deep inside of you, that's what you want, babe?" Harry grunts out roughly, while he thumbs at one of Louis' nipples and licks it. He trembles.

"Yeah," Louis cries out, wrapping his fingers around Harry's dick and squeezing it slightly, "You’re takin' way too fuckin' long though," he moves his free hand to Harry's head and presses it against his chest, not wanting him to stop paying attention to his nipples.

Louis' body is oversensitive. Every caress feels like being touched by fire and he loves every moment of it, it's something he's never felt before and it's a bit overwhelming, although in the best possible way.

For a moment Louis doesn't hear what Harry is saying, but when he can focus again he knows that Harry is asking him for a condom. Louis swallows. His throat feels scratchy, but he doesn't concentrate on that, instead he leans back on his calves and gropes behind him on the mattress until he can find the strip of condoms. He picks it up and waves it in front of Harry, and almost wants to laugh at the incredulous look on his face. However, Harry just grins widely and wraps his arms around Louis, pressing their chests together. Harry kisses him sloppily and heated until Louis is whimpering against his mouth.

"You're fucking amazing," Harry mumbles against Louis mouth, "Let's put those to good use, yeah?"

Louis nods and lets Harry take the condoms.

Harry doesn't take off his shirt or his trousers, he doesn't even seem to remember he's still half dressed, but Louis ignores that too, and watches as Harry rolls the condom around his shaft. His mouth watering because he can’t help but want that length in his mouth again, choking him.

"Come here, baby," Harry says when he’s finished. He circles Louis' waist with his arm and helps him settle on his lap, his thighs on either side of his hips.

They look at each other for what seems like hours, but could be a few seconds. Harry licks his lips, and surges forward to kiss Louis chastely. "You think you're loose enough for me, baby?" he asks gently, cupping one of Louis arse cheeks and squeezing it.

Louis whines as he encloses Harry’s neck with his arms and lifts on his knees. “Just fuck me already,” he says, wiggling his arse. Harry laughs briefly, but he complies. He grips Louis’ hip with a hand and uses the other to grip his cock firmly, helping him down. The first brush of Harry’s cock against Louis’ rim makes him shiver, but that’s nothing compared to when Harry starts to push every inch inside of him.

Louis feels in heaven.

He shuts his eyes and lets his head fall forwards, his lips parted in a quiet moan.

Harry’s breathing gets raged. He rests his forehead on Louis' shoulder and moans quietly when he finally bottoms out. “Fuck,” he curses, letting out a dry laugh, “You good?”

“Feels so good,” Louis says blissfully, slowly moving his hips in a figure of eight motion, getting used to Harry’s length.

Louis takes a deep breath just before lifting himself up on his knees, enough to leave just the tip of his cock in, and then he rocks down, a soft whimper leaving his mouth. He repeats the motion again, and again after that. Setting up a rhythm.

Harry’s hands are gripping his hips so hard it’s hurts, but Louis lets him while he happily bounces up and down on his cock, his hole clenching around it.

For a moment the sounds that fill the room are the smacking of skin-on-skin, Harry’s grunts, and Louis loud whimpers. It’s beautiful.

“Just like that, love,” Harry croaks out, encouraging him and thrusting up when Louis pushes back down, “You’re so tight, it’s driving me crazy,” he says, licking the sweat off Louis’ neck, “So hot like this,” he praises, sucking a bruise on the skin.

Louis cries out, his eyes filling up with tears at the intensity of this, every jab of Harry’s cock against his sweet spot making him shiver. The muscles of his hands and thighs are starting to ache but he doesn’t want to stop.

“Can’t,” he mumbles, bouncing three more times before stopping completely. He sobs quietly, some tears sliding down his cheeks.

“Shush, baby,” Harry hushes him softly, peppering his face with kisses and licking up his tears, “I’ll take such a good care of you,” he promises. Then, the very next second, he’s flipping them over so that Louis’ back is laying on the mattress and he’s on top of him, with his arms on each side of Louis’ head. “Such a good boy you were for me,” he presses a close-mouthed kiss to Louis’ lips and pulls out almost completely, pushing back in the very next second. Louis lets out a high-pitched moan, his back arching off the bed. “You are every man’s dream, and I can’t believe I’m the one who gets to see you like this.”

Louis knows his body must glowing with sweat but Harry looks at him as if he has never seen someone this beautiful.

“Fuck,” Harry curses, pounding harder into Louis’ tight heat, grunts and growls escaping his mouth.

Louis is fully crying now, overwhelmed. He has his hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it in sync with Harry’s thrusts.

“So gorgeous,” Harry blurts out. Louis whole body shudders, his lust-filled eyes finding Harry’s as a spark of pleasure runs through his whole body, and then he shoots white splatters of come, dirtying his hand and chest.

Harry lips quiver and he closes his eyes, leaning in to kiss Louis messily while his movements falter, every pound more frantic than the last, and then he’s coming inside the condom and riding his high for a couple more second,s before dropping his body on top of Louis’. He doesn't care if he gets dirty with cum.

It takes a while for the two of them to breathe normally again, and Louis can't stop smiling when he takes in what they just did. He buries his fingers in Harry's hair and pulls it back gently. They are sweaty and there is cum in places where it shouldn't be. Louis should be thinking about getting up and taking a shower, but the only thing he can say is, "Do you want to go again?"

Harry cackles for a moment, and when he finally calms down he surges forward to kiss Louis breathless.

So, it's set then.

 

**x**

 

It goes like that for the next three or four months.

He starts to spend a lot of his free time with Harry.

Louis goes to the gym more often too. Sometimes, he would go there for a moment just to see Harry training. Louis loves to do that.

Harry is always so focused on that, on what he is doing, that he hardly notices that Louis is there.

Harry looks a little different than when he is with Louis. He always has these soft edges and silly smiles, but while he is there, with gloves wrapped around his hands and giving strong and concrete hits to the punching bag, a serious look on his face, at that precise moment Harry looks really angry.

And it’s a bit scary, honestly, Louis never asks Harry about the thing that really bothers him, about why he looks like he wants to kill someone while he’s there. Instead, when Louis sees that Harry is growing more frustrated with each hit, he leaves his comfy spot and walks over to where Harry is. He always sees Louis coming and he always smirks the tiniest bit, just enough to Louis to see it.

Harry would stop what he’s doing and focus solely on Louis. It’s an unspoken rule, but it’s there. Then Louis would have back all the things he already knows; the soft edges and goofy smiles, that he’s grow accustomed over the time.

One of those times Louis is just too curious to stop himself. He still doesn’t understand why people box, like, what’s the point? To get punched on the face over and over again? That doesn't sound really appealing.

“Teach me,” he says, caressing Harry’s tattooed arm softly. Louis has realised that Harry likes it when he does that, so he tries to do it as much as he can.

“What?” Harry says sceptical, quirking one of his brows. He’s breathing heavily, after battering the fucking punching bag for thirty minutes in a row.

Louis smiles, taking a place in between Harry and the punching bag. “I mean, I’m trying to understand why some people love boxing so much, you obviously love it, so teach me,” he explains.

Harry shakes his head, “It’s not like that,” he says flatly, walking to a bench and sitting down, “Just because you’re a good boxer and train a lot, it doesn’t mean you love it,” he breathes deeply, ”And you also don’t learn how to box in a day, much less in thirty minutes.”

Louis furrows his brows and chews on his lips.

Harry never talks much about himself or his life, even though Louis has tried to get something out of him repeatedly, which never works. Harry is like a strongbox that was hidden in a dark forest, and doesn't want to be taken out of its place, so having him here now, looking like this and talking so seriously is a little disconcerting in several ways.

Louis swallows dryly and walks over to Harry. He buries his hands in the strands of hair and pulls it back slightly, stroking the scalp with his fingertips. He knows that he is standing on fragile ground at this moment and he knows that he shouldn't push to much, but he just wants to know a little more, as much as he can get at this moment.

"Do you want to talk about something, love?" Louis asks softly, as he slides his hands to Harry's cheeks and pushes his face up so they are looking at each other. There is a storm in Harry's eyes, something Louis had never seen before, _it is as beautiful as it is sad_.

Harry swallows audibly. "Not really," he murmurs, wrapping his hands around Louis' waist and planting a light kiss on the top of his stomach, "But you can let me fuck you if you think that's better."

Louis lets out a bark of a laugh. He can't help himself. Honestly, Harry is an idiot.

"Jesus, I cannot believe that in serious moments like these, you just go like that," Louis says, shaking his head.

Harry pouts, but Louis can see the smile hidden there, "Does that mean you're not letting me fuck you now?" Louis rolls his eyes.

"No," Louis mumbles, pulling Harry's head back and leaning down to get their faces closer, "That means you have to do it before Liam finds us like last time."

Harry smiles brightly. "Deal."

He kisses Louis, and then takes him to the farthest bathroom stall, bending him over and eating him out until Louis is crying and coming on his hand. Harry comes on his arsecheeks a few minutes later.

Liam is waiting for them at the door when they leave, a reprovatory look on his face. Louis just giggles and then, to stop himself, kisses Harry right there.

 

**x**

 

Harry also spends an awful lot of time at Louis’ place. Louis isn’t complaining, on the contrary, he likes it as much as he likes having Harry fuck him, and that is a lot.

Harry also helps Louis with a lot of things that he usually doesn’t bother to do, or doesn’t have time to.

Lately, most mornings Louis spends with Harry on his bed. Sometimes he's late for work because Harry always manages to distract him. Louis is weak for him, he can’t help it.

"Babe," Harry calls him softly, while Louis is rushing around the living room trying to find his keys, "Stop for a moment and come here."

Louis doesn't listen to him, he is too occupied right now and he can't be late today, not when he has a really important meeting. He needs his keys and to call for an uber, then he'll be set to go.

"Lou," Harry complains childishly, and with a quick glance at him Louis can see the pout turning his lips. Who would had thought?

Louis ignores him, so that's maybe why Harry takes the opportunity when Louis walks in front of him. He wraps a hand around Louis' wrists and pulls him down till he's sitting in his lap, he immediately crashes their lips together and instantly Louis melts against his chest.

"You're always running," Harry tells him while nibbling on his bottom lip, "Always in a rush."

"I'm always late nowadays and it's all your fault," he says stubbornly, but he still presses his forehead to Harry's and lets him pepper his face with kisses.

"You love it," Harry says playfully, sliding his hand down to Louis' waist, "You love spending your time with me."

He rolls his eyes. "Shut up." He puckers his lips but Harry just pecks them, and presses his hold around his waist.

"Kiss me one last time before you go, hun." Louis complies easily, he doesn't remind Harry that he stills needs to find his keys and call for an uber, instead he cradles Harry's face with his hands and kisses him deeply, licking the seam of his mouth and then sucking his tongue harshly. "God, you taste so good," Harry says when they pull apart, he hums and traces a path of kisses down Louis' neck, "Already asked for an uber for you," he bites down the junction between neck and shoulder, "And your keys are on the kitchen counter," he ends up saying, sucking a bruise on the sensitive skin.

"Oi, you fucker!" Louis scolds, punching Harry on the arm as hard as he can, but there's a smile trying to appear on his face. "'M almost late," he complains, standing up and walking to the kitchen, taking his keys from the counter and walking back in front of Harry, leaning down to press the last kiss to his mouth. "Thank you, babe," he says, moving to collect his blazer from the coat rack, "See you tonight?" he asks more than says.

Harry hums. "'Course. It's our date night."

Yeah. That's also a thing. They go on an awful lot of dates, but Louis just loves every part of it, right. It's one of his favorites things to do with Harry. Harry is always fun and treats him as if he's one of the most important people of his life: like Louis is the Queen.

They are not dating, that's the thing (the other thing), they haven't talked about it, but their friends still call them a power couple every now and again, or just refer to them as boyfriends, cause they truly act like that, like boyfriends.

They’re always shamelessly over each other. When they’re at parties, or when all of them get together to have a movie night, it’s sickeningly annoying, if Louis says so himself, but he just loves to annoy his friends so that’s always a plus.

They sometimes fight too. Not about big deals, and no one is ever slamming the door or saying things that could hurt the other, but anyway, they have fights.

It's always mostly Louis' fault, cause even though he treats him, he can’t help but want to push Harry a bit more, to get something out of him. Just to have him to tell Louis whatever bit of his life that he wants to share. Louis wants to know everything about Harry and wants to be with him. He wants to be his other half and all that romantic shit that people always fall for, but it's so hard because Harry never gives much away, and every time Louis tries to get something out of Harry, he gets defensive, and Louis hates that so fucking much, so can do nothing about it but speak up.

It is strong and short-lived, besides Louis feels like shit immediately after, but he also has emotions and can’t always control them as much as he would like.

They fix it in the end always, but there is still that little thing that Louis can't get out of his head. Harry not wanting to tell him anything is puzzling and set some alarms off in Louis' head, but Harry always turns them off with lots of kisses, soft touches and sweet nothings whispered in his ear.

Sometimes it’s a fucked up thing in that way, in more than that way, but it’s still them and they are not common. And that’s more than okay.

  
**x**

 

The next time they fight it is really the first big fight, but the worst thing is that Harry does nothing to help him understand what _happened._

It started with Louis leaning against a wall, with Zayn at his side telling him something about partying at a club tonight, there is a hand of the other man at his waist, tracing circles slowly over the exposed skin. Louis doesn't tells him to stop doing it because it's normal, Zayn has always been so touchy with him, he has always done this or similar things when they are together, so Louis has gotten used to it.

But then the next second Louis is frozen on the spot. He feels as if he could throw up at any moment.

Harry is next to him too, but his hands are around Zayn's neck (even though he’s wearing those damn gloves) and his face is sporting a furious grimace. He is looking at Zayn as if he had just killed the most important person in his life.

For the first time Louis feels scared of Harry, but he’s also fucking cross with him.

The thing is that Harry had disappeared for four days without telling anyone, not even Louis, (and since Louis doesn't know if Harry has family, he hadn't had anyone to contact to find out his whereabouts) but then this morning Liam called him to inform that Harry was back in the gym.

Louis' heart almost came out of his chest, he was filled with relief and as soon as he could finish his things at work he practically ran to the gym.

The disappointment occurred when Harry didn't even offer him a look when he stood by his side. Harry ignored him completely, not even minding that Louis was so worried.

Louis had shaken his head, biting his tongue to say nothing, and then had gone to sit with Zayn. He had helped him with his training, and then they were talking, and then this fucking thing happened.

Louis doesn’t want to close his eyes for too long, because he can remember Harry’s face at that very moment.

Right now, he’s trying to focus just on this precise moment, trying to understand.

Louis blinks once.

His eyes don't leave Harry's for a second, even as he feels his breathing grow heavier. There's a line of frustration on Harry's forehead and he's been fish-mouthing for a couple of minutes. Louis waits patiently.  
  
"Can you come closer?" Harry says, defeated, after another minute. Louis cocks his head. "Louis, please," Harry begs and he realises that Harry is really trying.

But things shouldn't be that easy. Harry was the one who left for four fucking days, and left Louis worrying unnecessarily. He’s still weak for Harry though.  
  
Louis takes a deep breath, closing the distance that separates them, and plunging sharply into Harry's lap, face to face, arms wrapped around himself.  
  
"What?" he questions simply. He hopes that his gesture is as neutral as he wishes, that Harry is focused enough on that, so he can't hear the wild beating of his heart.  
  
"I—" Harry starts, but goes quiet almost immediately. He tries to run his hands over his face but then realises he still has his training gloves on. Harry grunts softly, and Louis has to bite the inside of his cheek to contain a smile. Louis uncrosses his arms and helps unstick the tape and tears the gloves off of Harry's hands. It's a routine that has been going on for months. Not the seriousness, Louis doesn't believe that they have ever been so _uncomfortable_ and _out of tune_ ever, not even when they were just getting to know each other, but Louis has been doing this for some time. They would wait until the gym was practically empty for him to fall on Harry's lap, arms wrapped around the taller man's neck, and Harry would put his hands on Louis' waist and pull him impossibly closer to kiss him. At the end of those days, they would end up in the showers, with Harry's cock thick and heavy in Louis' mouth or buried deep in his ass as they tried not to moan too loudly.  
  
That will not happen now, though, because just as Harry's fingertips touch Louis' hips, he makes a protesting noise from his throat, and shakes his head 'no'. Harry frowns.  
  
"Louis why did'ya—"  
  
In a fit of frustration, Louis jumps out of Harry's lap and buries his hands in his hair, pulling it lightly.  
  
"You've been stretching this conversation out for fucking thirty minutes, Harry," Louis accuses, pushing his hair up in a messy tuft, "It's fucking frustrating because you're just sitting there without saying a word or justifying your attack on Zayn. For god's sake," Louis closes his eyes tightly, images of Harry’s hand around Zayn's neck holding him against the locker burned on his eyelids, "I need a really fucking good explanation for today, if you can swing it," he hisses, rolling his eyes.  
  
"No—" Harry says and clears his throat, "I don't have an explanation, not even a real reason, just—," he shrugs, "It happened."  
  
That's what makes Louis mad. That.  
  
Harry is always acting like this, as if it's nothing, as if it's not damn important. Louis is so tired of this that he doesn't even have the strength to argue anymore. Instead, Louis turns around and walks to where his things are, next to Harry's. Louis puts his backpack over his shoulder and leaves without saying a word.  
  
Harry doesn't come after him.  
  
Louis is not surprised.

 

**x**

  
Louis doesn't see Harry for the next three weeks.  
  
He doesn't go to the gym anymore and tells Liam that he and Harry have decided to take some time off (rather than Louis left and Harry didn't want to fix things), but Liam has known him for years, and although Liam doesn't say anything, Louis knows that his best friend can see through him. That turns out to be a good thing since Liam doesn't talk about Harry or what they've been doing lately, and Louis is good at refraining from asking about his ‘boyfriend/ex-boyfriend/fuckbuddy's’ life.  
  
It's weird, Louis thinks sometimes, when he goes to work or when he's alone at home. His flat is a space that began to fill with memories of Harry; Harry outside at the door with food containers, because he knows Louis will not want to cook when he gets back from work, Harry walking him to his house and then staying to cook breakfast for both of them (he even knows the way Louis likes his tea), Harry pulling Louis onto his lap on the big couch when Louis is in a hurry because 'seriously Lou, you have to stop stressing', a hand on the back of Louis' neck as he presses their lips together.  
  
Louis sighs, biting his lower lip. He shakes his head, turning his gaze away from the couch and decides to go back to his room. He jumps in his bed and grabs his laptop, deciding he's lazy enough to stay in and watch Netflix all day.  
  
Louis looks around his room and realises that this place also has little traces of Harry here and there. Harry leaning against the doorframe with folded arms waiting for Louis to stop acting like a child and get out of bed, Harry coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping water, Harry on the bed leaning over Louis, bright-eyed as he caresses Louis face, his cock buried in Louis' hole.  
  
Waiting. He was always waiting for Louis to give him the signal to continue.  
  
There's a Harry hoodie hanging on the coat rack in the living room. Louis is also sure that there must be several of his shirts and some of his boxers in the laundry basket that he has not yet dared to look at.  
  
It's been three fucking weeks; Louis should have gotten over it by now. They weren’t even really official, they didn't even 'date' for that much fucking time.  
  
Louis growls frustratedly and, after leaving his laptop to the side, he buries his head in a pillow. It's the pillow that Harry used to sleep with. He growls even louder.  
  
No. He can't act like that anymore. Harry didn't want to do anything to get close to him, why is he suffering for it? It's not fair.  
  
Louis puts the laptop on the bedside table and jumps out of bed. He doesn't think twice before tearing the sheets off the mattress, doing the same with the pillow cases.  
  
He puts everything aside and bends to check under the bed. There's one of Harry's shirts that he takes out and throws into the pile of sheets and blankets. Then he gathers everything in his arms before dropping them in the basket of dirty clothes, taking it directly to the laundry room at the end of the hall.  
  
Louis isn't paying much attention when he closes the door of his apartment, holding the basket in one arm. He doesn't even realise that there is someone there until he collides with them, his things falling to the ground.  
  
He groans softly, bending down to pick up his things, not even bothering to look at who he crashed into. He doesn't know who it is until that person is bending over and familiar tattooed arms begin to help him. It's Harry. Of fucking course.  
  
"Took you quite a while," Louis says dryly, throwing the last pieces into the basket and lifting it, before continuing on his way. He doesn't look at Harry's face.  
  
Louis can feel Harry walking behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck are bristling and there is a tension that he hadn't felt before weighing on his shoulders.  
  
He enters the laundry room and moves to the two washing machines he usually uses, loading the clothes in each one and adding detergent to the drawer.  
  
"Honestly, if you were going to come and stand here without saying anything, you shouldn't have bothered," Louis says, after the clothes have started their washing process.  
  
"You're upset," Harry lets out foolishly.  
  
Louis swallows and rolls his eyes. "Shrewd."  
  
"I mean," Harry licks his lips, "I didn't know," he at least has the decency to blush.  
  
"I thought it was clear with the way I left."  
  
"I thought you needed space."  
  
This is ridiculous.  
  
"We haven't spoken in three weeks." Harry cocks his head at that and takes a step forward.  
  
"You told Liam that we took some time off, as if," Harry sighs as he slides a hand through the strands of hair, "You broke up with me."  
  
Louis takes a deep breath, taken by surprise, "Did we really even start, Harry?" Louis is as surprised as Harry is to hear those words come out of his mouth, but he is more surprised to realise that they are true. Louis really doesn't have any idea where the two of them stand.  
  
"Louis, I-" Harry blinks slowly, "I don't know what to say."  
  
"I can't say that I'm surprised," Louis says sarcastically, "I don't know anything about you; you’ve never told me anything," Louis finds himself growing more annoyed with each word. "I don't know where you live or what you do for a living, if you have family, or why you tried to fucking punch Zayn when we joked. I don't know why you stopped boxing professionally, well, nobody really knows but that's not the point. You never let me see anything and now I realise that I let a stranger into my life."  
  
"And you regret it," Harry states more than questions.  
  
"No, but I'm frustrated because I'd fucking like to regret it, but the thing is that I want this to work, and you're not doing anything to help me feel better," Louis lets out, moving closer to Harry with one hand in his greasy strands of hair. He hasn't washed it in several days. He probably should. He sighs, "Why don't you talk to me? Don’t you care?"  
  
"Lou, no, of course I care," Harry says softly; it's the softest Louis has ever heard him talk. Harry moves closer and his hands fly to Louis' neck, tilting Louis' head back. Their eyes meet. "I care a fucking lot."  
  
"It doesn't look like it," Louis says, grabbing Harry's wrists and squeezing. He licks his lips, "Do you even want to be with me?"  
  
Harry's eyes open like dishes, as a breath escapes him. "Yes," he exhales slowly, "I definitely want to be with you," Harry leans in, nuzzling against Louis' nose. Louis sighs, pleased.  
  
"So—"  
  
"Let's talk, now," Harry says, as he slowly pushes Louis until his back hits one of the machines.  
  
Louis giggles breathlessly, "Okay."  
  
There is a brief moment of silence after that. Harry's thumbs gently caress his cheekbones; he closes his eyes and leans in to press his forehead against Louis'.  
  
"First of all, I think you should know why I'm not boxing professionally anymore," Harry starts out slowly. Louis can feel that Harry is nervous to talk about this, so he does the best he can and raises himself up on his tiptoes to peck Harry's lips. Harry smiles briefly, then he licks his lips and continues talking.

"I um, I had like," he clears his throat, "I really had a bad time about a year and a half ago, while I was still boxing. I was having a pretty hard time in my personal life, with my father mainly, and I was angry all the time, at everything and everyone," Harry pokes out the tip of his tongue to lick his upper lip, "I had rage constantly and my coach and manager were furious about it, and for me not having enough self-control. Of course I didn’t give a shit in the moment, ‘cause I couldn’t care less about how they or other people felt about me. But then one of those days I was set to have a fight, and had just had an argument with my father over the phone about how I should stop boxing and do something really worthwhile, like working in one of his companies and—" His face contorts into a grimace, and Louis hurts.

"Harry," Louis mumbles, putting his hand on the man’s cheek. Harry shakes his head and Louis refrains from saying anything else.

"I was so fucking mad at the time, seeing red, Louis. I swear you wouldn’t have recognised me," Harry opens his eyes, his pupils dilated, leaving just a thin line of green iris distinguishable. "We all had this huge dressing room where we organised ourselves before each fight, and that day it was fucking cramped,” Harry smiles self-deprecatingly, ”When I got there one of my mates was mucking about with other lads, about how his wife was just another hole where he could put it, and she would always be there waiting for him after he had shagged someone else. He has fucking children, Lou," Harry exclaims, frowning even more, "And I hated that. At that very moment, I hated everything and everyone. I don’t even know how it happened but I lost it. I threw myself over to him and started to punch his face until my knuckles were stained with blood and he ended up with his jaw and nose broken.”

Louis shudders, his mouth opening slightly. Harry swallows audibly.

"Obviously, they canceled the fight that day and I was forced to go to therapy after that. I didn’t go to prison because, miraculously, my mate didn’t want to press charges against me. After that, it didn't take long for me to decide that I shouldn’t go back to boxing professionally for a while, at least until I could control my anger."

"How did that work?" Louis asks quietly.

Harry laughs humorlessly, "Not very well if what happened with Zayn is anything to go by."

"What was that then?" Louis asks, wanting to finally get an answer.

Harry blushes and looks away for a brief second. "I guess...It was various things" he looks at Louis again, "I was just jealous, and besides, I had just had four horrible days but I don’t want to talk about that last part honestly, at least not for now." He says with pleading eyes.

Louis accepts easily, nodding his head and doing as if Harry doesn't just say half of what he said and ignoring the way his heart wants to get out of his chest. "Mmmm," Louis hums, "You’ve got to be kidding," he continues, but Harry's serious face makes him hesitate a bit. "You’re kidding, right?" Harry shrugs and starts to pull away before Louis stops him with both hands wrapped around his neck. "Hey, hey, wait," Louis presses the pads of his fingers to Harry's scalp, "Are you serious?"

Harry nods stiffly, "I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"For being jealous?

"More so for pushing him against the locker. I can't say I'm sorry for the rest."

"How could you even be jealous of Zayn? He's Zayn, he doesn't like anyone, much less me," Louis says surely.

"You don't see what I see every time you're with him," Harry says in a serious tone, lowering his gaze as he slides his hand from Louis' neck to his waist, "The way he always has a hand on you, caressing your arm or your waist," Harry squeezes gently, "Pressing and pulling you closer, God, he's so good at being subtle," Harry says bitterly, shaking his head. Louis wants to laugh, but the seriousness of the moment tells him that it is not the best time. "When he rounds your lower back with his hand and presses you against his side, it drives me crazy," Harry confesses. He's not staying silent anymore, and that's all Louis has wanted for what seems like years.

"Zayn is just a little touchy-feely, but not in a bad way," Louis says, scratching gently on Harry’s scalp in a way he knows he likes it.

"I'm pretty sure he likes you," Harry says, sliding his hand up under Louis' shirt, Louis doing nothing to stop him; he likes it and, if the way he trembles is a sign of anything, he doesn't have much to say about it.

"No," Louis says, pulling a strand of Harry's hair and bringing his gaze back to his eyes. He gets on his tiptoes and presses his chest against Harry's and slowly licks his lips, "He doesn't stand a chance."

"He doesn’t?"

"Would you like him to have one?" Harry grunts childishly, muttering 'no', "Then don't ask stupid questions and kiss me, you fool." Harry certainly doesn't have to be told twice.

He leans forward, his lips brushing Louis', while his other hand traces a path under Louis' shirt just like the previous one, his fingertips caressing the warm skin and pressing lightly on his ribs. Louis pants softly, his mouth opening wide enough for Harry to push his tongue inside. Harry licks inside with fervour, his hands moving to Louis' hips and pulling him close, their cocks rubbing together.

"Hazza," Louis moans softly, tightening his grip on Harry's hair.

Harry catches Louis' bottom lip between his teeth and pulls it, letting it go with a bounce two seconds later. "I've missed you like hell," Harry grunts against Louis' cheek, beginning to trace a path of kisses down his neck.

He stops at the junction of Louis' neck and shoulder to suck a bruise there, teeth scraping and lips sucking hard. Louis melts, his body turns limp in Harry's arms and he lets out a little whimper when Harry moves to suck another mark on the column of his neck. "I want to fuck you so bad, darling; I'm so hard for you." Harry makes his point by pushing his hips against Louis', his thick, hard cock pressing against Louis' thigh.

Louis whines

"Yes," Louis breathes out. The air around them feels heavy with tension and words not yet said, but even that can't distract them from this moment.

Harry hums under his breath and bends down enough to slide his hands behind Louis' thighs as he lifts, placing him on the washing machine. Louis barely flinches.

"Would you let me fuck you here, baby?" Harry asks in a low voice, husky with desire.

Louis blinks twice, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, and letting himself fall back on his elbows. He notices the bulge sticking out of his trousers, but he doesn't do a thing to calm it. He doesn't want to do that when he can have Harry do it.

"Actually, that's not the only thing I can think of, that I want you to do."

Louis isn’t lying. He's been thinking about that a lot. What it would be like if Harry bent him over the washing machine, pressing a hand on his lower back while he fucks him senseless. Or even right here where he's sitting, maybe with him just a little closer to edge of the machine, so that Harry's cock can enter him completely, with Louis' legs wrapped around his waist and his face hidden in his neck as Harry fucks him harder, barely containing his moans and whines. Harry's back would be left covered in red marks from the scratches he couldn't help but leave. Or even just a blowjob, Louis could drop on his knees and let Harry fuck his mouth until he couldn't resist and came all over his face. God, just the thought makes Louis' mouth water.

He is brought back to reality by the beep of the machines informing them that the cycle is over. Louis grunts, letting himself fall onto his back, finally remembering where they are. This is a public laundry, for the whole building, anyone could come in here and see them doing whatever it was that he was going to let Harry do.

Harry lets out a chuckle and pulls Louis to the edge of the machine. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else," he says, sliding his hands under Louis' shoulder blades to sit him up straight. Harry presses his lips against Louis' when he has the opportunity again. They kiss slowly this time, without eagerness or heat, just simple and perfect.

"Yes, we should," Louis confirms against Harry's mouth.

**x**

  
They stumble into Louis' apartment, Harry clinging to his back as he finishes pulling the shirt off of his body, trousers already unbuttoned.

Harry hadn't been able to resist pressing his hard cock against Louis' arse every time he bent over. Louis _almost_ had allowed Harry to fuck him against the door, but now they're here and he thinks he might explode if he doesn't get something in him soon, preferably Harry's cock.

"Come on," Louis breathes heavily after he hears the door finally close, he lets go of Harry's grip and turns to look at him.

Harry's pupils are completely dilated, his lips are red and swollen from of all the kisses, and his cheeks are flushed. Louis feels a little proud for having achieved that. He licks his lips for two seconds before falling on his knees, and he swallows. He can see the thick line of Harry's cock sticking out of his pants. He moans at the sight and leans down to rub his cheek against it. Harry hisses.

"Lou," Louis pulls away and starts to pull Harry's trousers down his body, below his knees.

The tip of his cock is sticking out of his briefs and Louis can't keep himself from sucking it, trapping Harry's tip in his mouth, with only a piece of fabric in between them. It is incredibly exciting.

"Shit," Harry whispers, one of his hands falling on Louis' head and tangling in his hair, "Lou."

Louis lets go of Harry's tip and raises his eyes up, finding his boy's. He swallows audibly, blinking slowly, and opens his mouth, tongue out.

Harry's demeanor changes at that moment. His shoulders straighten, his face becomes stoic, his jaw tenses only the slightest, and his lips press into a line. Louis would like to see himself in a mirror, to know how fucked up he is (or how hungry for a cock he looks) that he made Harry's posture change.

Harry runs his fingers through Louis' fringe, pulling it up over his head and finally grabbing a handful in his fist.

"Hello, baby," Harry murmurs, in that soft voice that he has learned to use.

Louis blinks once and opens his mouth wider, asking.

Harry doesn't even think twice before pushing his pants down and grabbing his cock in his palm. He gives it a little stroke, wiping the precum off the tip with his thumb and spreading it along the shaft. Louis moans pitifully, sticking his tongue out enough to make a point: Louis wants it.

Harry appeases him; he lets go of Louis' hair to cup his face and tilt it back, "You're so beautiful," Harry says before pushing the tip of his cock into the wet heat of Louis' mouth. Immediately, his lips wrap around the head to start sucking it, taking as much as Harry is offering him now, his tongue lapping up the precome pooling on the tip. Harry hisses, slowly pushing more of his length into his mouth. "God, baby, so fucking good," Harry mumbles, pulling out his cock and pushing back in, completely this time. Louis hums, his hands flying up to hold Harry's thighs when he starts to fuck his mouth with real fervour.

"Yeah, shit," Harry growls, his hips moving back and forth quicker. Louis hollows his cheeks and sucks harder, sliding his tongue across every vein on Harry's cock, his mouth filling with spit and precum.

Louis is in heaven. He hums appreciatively, Harry's erratic movements warning him that he is about to cum. He wants it so badly; he is hungry for it. He brings one of his hands to Harry's balls, holding them in his fingers and giving them a gentle squeeze, wanting Harry to feed him even faster.

But Harry seems to have another idea because, just when Louis thinks he's finally going to get it, Harry's cock is pulled out of his mouth with a loud pop, and Louis is being lifted up on his feet. Louis swallows the contents of his mouth just in time to get Harry's tongue, licking and tasting.

"God, you taste fucking perfect," Harry grunts against Louis' mouth. He slides his hands around Louis' waist and pulls his sweatpants and boxers down, Louis' hard cock hitting against his stomach.

Harry turns him around and bends him over the back of the couch. Louis is trembling with anticipation. "I'm gonna fuck you," Harry says, a hard tinge to his voice that softens with his next words, "Can I fuck you, love?" he asks, with his lips ghosting the back of Louis' neck.

"Yeah," Louis breathes softly, "Yes, please." Harry moans hard and dirty as he presses his cock up Louis' crack. Louis moves onto his tiptoes, his fingers digging into the back of the couch as hard as he can.

"Okay," Harry mumbles to himself, walking away. Louis whimpers lowly at the loss of body heat, but it's less than fifteen seconds later when Harry is back and a wet finger is prodding his entrance. He trembles, his head falling forward when the tip of Harry's finger moves past the ring of muscle.

Louis has been painfully empty for weeks and having this is a bit overwhelming, in the best possible way.

Harry works fast with his fingers, adding a second and scissoring them, and then adding a third when he thinks Louis is loose enough. Harry does everything to avoid his prostate while he pushes his fingers deeper, separating them to have Louis more stretched.

"I'm ready," Louis whines plaintively, pushing his arse toward Harry's fingers, trying to get more, more, more, "Come on, love, give it to me."  
  
Harry kisses behind Louis' ear where a line of sweat slips slowly. He licks it.  
  
Harry pulls his fingers out and positions himself , one hand on his cock while the other firmly holds his boy's hip. He presses the tip of his cock against Louis' hole, but moves it away almost immediately. Louis sobs, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes; he's really a bit overwhelmed.  
  
"Shh, baby," Harry soothes him softly, finally pushing the head of his cock into the tight heat that Louis' hole provides. Louis whimpers, relief washing all over him at the feeling of his rim being stretched by something so big. He feels dizzy with every inch that Harry pushes in.

"It feels amazing, love, you're so tight for me," Harry mumbles, his hand tightening where he holds Louis' hip, pressing hard enough to leave marks.

"Ah," Louis breathes out heavily. He hisses at the slight burn it gives him, but he doesn't complain, it feels amazing.

"You look so beautiful like this," Harry praises, pushing the rest of the way inside and finally bottoming out, hips flush against Louis’ arse. Louis lets out a pleased sigh.

"So good," he mumbles dreamily, beads of sweat slowly sliding down his forehead. God.

Harry hums, caressing Louis' waist and arse, bending down to kiss the back of his neck. Louis feels Harry's cock even deeper and he can’t help but throw his head back and moan loudly. Harry growls in response and catches Louis' lips in his.

The position is uncomfortable but they kiss hotly and wetly for a couple of minutes, lips sucking and teeth harshly colliding as their tongues mingle. When Harry pulls away, Louis is panting piteously and his hips are moving in search of more. Harry stops him, holding him tightly as he withdraws enough that just the tip of his dick is pressed inside. Harry breathes once just to create expectation and then he pushes inward.

"Yes," Louis moans breathlessly, when Harry’s thrusts directly hit his sweet spot, "You're so big, so thick. Fuck," he breathes deeply. Harry pushes himself in and out, picking up a rhythm. Louis moves with him, pushing his hips back with each assault. "I feel so full of you," Louis babbles.

Harry growls, bringing his hand under Louis' chest and lifting him up. "Ah, ah, Harry," Louis moans agitatedly, his back hitting Harry's chest. In this position, every thrust goes directly to Louis' prostate. Harry moves his other hand under Louis' belly and his lips move to his neck, licking and sucking as his thrusts become faster and erratic.

Louis is a whining mess.

There are tear streaks down his cheeks, his mouth is slack and lips swollen, moans and gasps escaping from them. His hands are holding the edge of the couch so hard that his knuckles are white.

Harry slides his hand to one of Louis' nipples and catches it between his index finger and thumb, pulling it hard as he sucks a bruise onto Louis' jaw, and his thrusts become even faster and more frantic.

Louis soon feels the delightful sensation building up. His hole tightens around Harry as he grabs his other nipple in between his fingers, and pulls it and rolls until it's completely hard and erect. Louis feels boneless.

"So close," Louis cries out with husky voice, his eyes tightly closed, his face and chest flushed. The head of Harry's dick is pounding frantically against his sweet spot; Louis could faint from pleasure, "'M gonna cum!" Louis shouts, and then the next second is coming, white ribbons of cum coating his stomach and chest. Louis feels like he might fall to the ground at any moment, but Harry is there to hold him while he keeps hammering inside Louis for a few seconds more; one, two, three thrusts then Harry body is tensing against Louis and he can feel every spurt of cum filling his arsehole in the best possible way.

Louis unclenches his eyelids and lets his hands fall free by his sides, his fists opening gently. He doesn't listen much after that, his world becoming completely black.

When Louis finally begins to return to himself, he feels soft and limp and it's amazing.

"Hey, baby, you back with me?" Louis hears. Harry's voice sounds so smooth and silky.

Louis blinks slowly, taking several seconds to get used to his surroundings. The first thing he notices is that they are no longer standing behind the couch. In fact, they are now lying on it. Louis has his body against Harry's chest while his head is on his shoulder. He also notices that Harry is slowly stroking his arm, and his lips are on his right temple while he mutters sweet nothings to him.  
  
"Lou," Harry whispers softly, sliding his free hand down the front of his face, so that he's able to throw his fringe back over his head.

Jesus, Louis feels so good.

"Mmm," Louis hums softly, licking his lips. His mouth feels dry and his tongue a little heavy, in a way he did not feel the last time he went there.

He throws his head back, his gaze meeting Harry's. He grins, big and bright, his dimples accentuating his beautiful smile, his face is still a little flushed and the sweat is glistening on his forehead. God, Louis loves him so much that his chest feels heavy just thinking about not having him back.

Louis slowly straightens up, mentally tracing the muscles in his back and arms, which feel a little sore, before turning and climbing over Harry's body until he can settle into his lap. Louis puts his arms around his neck and presses their foreheads together.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. His heart is beating so hard that he feels like it could jump right out of his chest at any moment. It's ridiculous.

Harry's eyes are soft when they meet Louis', in a way that makes electricity run through his body and give him goosebumps.

He licks his lips, "I'm so undoubtedly in love with you," he says, letting the words fall out of his mouth slowly, "It's a lot, and I'm so lost because I've never felt like this before. It's scaring me shitless."

Harry's hands move around Louis' waist and back. Caressing slowly. Reassuring.

"I can't even start to describe it; It’s a bit ridiculous, to be honest," he laughs humorlessly, blinking shyly. The warmth in Harry's eyes and soft touches help ease him, "And I know it's been a bit tough for us sometimes, with all the secrets and the fights, but I'm less worried about that now," Harry frowns slightly, that's all the question Louis really needs. He licks his lips, "I want you to be with me for good, to trust me, to talk with me when you need to, or ask me to leave you the hell alone if that's what you want," Harry's hold in Louis hips tightens, a slight smile on his lips. "Like, for a while now, in my head I've been calling you my boyfriend, and we truly act all couple-y most of the time, but we’ve never talked about if it's okay or what you want or if that mak—"    
  
"You're ridiculous," Harry interrupts, then laughs, as he pushes them over so that Louis is lying on the couch and Harry's on top of him, "Cause you are the best fucking thing that has happened to me in far too long," he leans in to peck Louis' lips, Louis' fingers carding through Harry's hair. "I would wait an eternity to have the tiniest bit of whatever you would be able to give me, but here you are offering all you have and thinking maybe I wouldn't want it just as badly," he shakes his head, grinning so widely it makes Louis' eyes water. "I love you," Harry says finally, his eyes boring into Louis', "I'm crazy in love with you, and I want to be with you for good, and have you by my side all the time, and for the rest of my life if that's possible."

Louis laughs then, some tears falling and wetting his cheeks. He slides his hands to Harry's face and then slowly he starts to touch his mouth, his cheekbones, his nose, his eyelids, his forehead... all of it.

Slight touches just to have everything memorised... just because he wants to and he _can_.

Then, when Louis is done, he lets Harry kiss him slowly but roughly, after they go to the bedroom and Louis moans unabashedly while Harry fucks him with his wrists pinned to the mattress.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. you can give me kudos and comment, that would make me very happy.
> 
> Here's a tumblr post, if you wanna reblog it. [tumblr](http://notasawrap.tumblr.com/post/184000947801/i-been-feeling-high-when-i-touch-your-body-by).  
> thank you.


End file.
